Many individuals take multiple pills throughout the day. Often times an individual takes various pills according to a specific schedule wherein the individual takes certain pills on particular days and at specific times. The act of organizing and regulating a medication regime becomes quite cumbersome to manage as the number of pills increases and the medication schedule become more complex.
Several pill boxes exist which provide various configurations of compartments for organizing pills. For example, pill boxes are available with a single row of seven compartments connected and aligned side by side. The seven compartments are generally labeled for a day of the week so that a user can place all the pills for a specific day in the allocated compartments. In addition, other pill boxes are available which consist of several square compartments arranged like a grid with seven compartments across as described above and additionally one or more compartments extending downward. Accordingly, the entire pill box consists of seven columns and one or more rows. At each column and row intersection point there is a compartment for pills. These types of pill boxes are generally used to designate each compartment to hold pills required to be taken at particular time of day and at a specific time. For example, a user may purchase a pill box with columns for the seven days of the week and with four rows. A user can further label each row with a time of day and organize the pills according to the established grid.
However, all of the pill boxes available have a fixed number of compartments. As a result, a user is often forced to adapt his medication organization method to accommodate the fixed dimensions of the pill box. For example, if a user cannot properly organize his pills in one pill box, often times he or she must purchase another pill box and forgo the convenience of containing all his pills in one pill box. Similarly, a user may purchase a pill box with several rows of compartments in anticipation of their future necessity. However, in the meantime, the user must carry around a larger and inconvenient pill box. Further, if a user desires to separate the pills for a weekend, a user will often need to put the pills in a new pill box.